


Око за око

by cherik_and_fassavoy, veliri



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь в обмен на жизнь. Никаких игр.<br/>«Добро пожаловать в капкан»!АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око за око

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> 

Дрянная гостиница в богом и местными властями позабытой деревеньке где-то в Южной Америке пахнет — почему-то — дешевым алкоголем и — предсказуемо — затхлым унынием. Не гостиница даже, так, постоялый двор, вот только были ли тут постояльцы за последние пару десятков лет?..

Хотя почему «где-то». Джеймс трет заросший рыжеватой щетиной подбородок и морщится от скребущего звука. Они приплыли в Антофагасту из Испании на грузовом судне, и Джеймс не хочет вспоминать ни то, как они оказались в Испании, ни как плыли до Чили. Все вопросы решал Майкл, и Джеймс не уверен, что мечтает узнать, как именно он договаривался со всеми помогавшими им людьми и какими деньгами расплачивался. То, что деньги не могут не быть награбленными, все еще заставляет его свирепеть, все-таки он коп.

Бывший коп, услужливо подсказывает память, а еще — странный и нечитаемый взгляд Майкла, который сидит напротив в кабине старенького грузовичка. Дороги нет, они трясутся по каким-то колдобинам, и порой Джеймс морщится: сломанная рука причиняет немало неудобств. Хороший прощальный подарок от бывших же коллег, которые никак не могли смириться, что Джеймс пошел против своих. Доказать ему, конечно, ничего не удалось, и от этой мысли он морщится еще сильнее. Майкл склоняет голову набок; он тоже щеголяет многодневной небритостью, но ему странным образом идет.

— Болит? Нужны еще анальгетики? — спрашивает Майкл, и Джеймс скрипит зубами.

— Справлюсь, — выплевывает он. От этой помощи, от всего-всего, связанного с Фассбендером, его воротит, и от себя — в первую очередь. Ведь он не в лондонской тюрьме сейчас, а едет куда-то с преступником, которого сперва отпустил и которому потом позволил фактически украсть себя и увезти к черту на рога. И почему, спрашивается?..

Майкл привычно чуть улыбается, игнорируя враждебный тон, и лучи восходящего солнца, которое здесь совершенно безжалостное даже в такую рань, делают его каким-то совсем рыжим. Чертов ирландский ублюдок. Джеймс отворачивается и всю дорогу молчит, баюкая руку.

А потом они приезжают на место, и да, тут не слишком-то радостно. Им показывают домик, один на двоих, само собой, с кухней, гостиной и спальней. Хотя бы кроватей две, устало думает Джеймс, падая на одну из них. Майкл первым делом открывает окна, впускает свежий воздух, выветривая застарелую вонь.

— Почему именно Чили? — спрашивает неожиданно Джеймс. Майкл замирает у окна, стоит к нему спиной, и Джеймс вдруг думает, что это, мать его, доверие. Приплыли.

— Здесь тепло, — лаконично отзывается тот. — Ну-ка, Макэвой, давай посмотрим, что у тебя с рукой.

Снова эта странная, нелогичная забота от человека, который раздробил ему в свое время колено. Джеймс прикрывает глаза, успевая увидеть нечитаемый, мягкий взгляд Майкла, приблизившегося к нему, а потом позволяет помочь.

-х-

— И долго мы тут будем торчать? — интересуется Джеймс, левой рукой пытаясь налить кипяток в чашку. У него получается, но в последний момент он неловко дергается, расплескивая воду, обжигается и рассерженно шипит. Майкл даже не утруждается, чтобы сдержать смешок, но тут же затягивается и делает вид, что ничего не было. Джеймс свирепо на него смотрит, берет свою чашку и садится за стол, делает глоток. Отвратительный растворимый кофе горчит, но даже это не смывает другую, непонятную горечь, засевшую внутри. 

Джеймс не знает, что дальше, его жизнь поменялась так круто, что он просто не понимает, как теперь быть и кто он вообще.

Майкл пододвигает к нему пачку сигарет и пожимает плечами:

— Пока все не уляжется, — и добавляет тоном, в котором насмешка мешается с сочувствием: — Ты все равно не сможешь вернуться домой.

— Знаю, — раздраженно выдыхает вместе с сигаретным дымом Джеймс. — Но мы же не можем вечно тут прятаться.

— Мы ждем, когда один мой должник выправит нам новые документы и позаботится о некоторых деталях. Работа небыстрая. Нужно набраться терпения, — Майкл кажется спокойным и расслабленным, и это неожиданно бесит больше всего.

— Тебя это развлекает, да? — кружка опускается на стол с грохотом, гадкая жидкость расплескивается вокруг. — Во что ты меня втянул, а? Что это за игры, мудила? — Джеймс вскакивает, и колено от резкого движения простреливает болью, но он не обращает на это внимания, слишком злой, слишком растерянный.

— Я потерял сына, — уголок рта дергается. — Хорошо, он им не был по крови, но я воспитал мальчишку. Я потерял все. Думаешь, меня это развлекает? —Майкл медленно поднимается из-за стола и делает шаг, еще один, и Джеймс ловит себя на том, что отступает. Он, коп до мозга костей, привыкший выходить против самых опасных тварей города.

Просто его пугает не то, что Майкл выше и сильнее, а то, какой странной болью и тоской от него веет.

— Ты спас мне жизнь. Я отдал долг и спас твою. Никаких игр, — тихо говорит Майкл, когда оказывается совсем близко, так, что Джеймс почти ощущает его дыхание, пахнущее дымом и все тем же отвратительным кофе. Лопатки упираются в стену, Майкл выше, приходится задирать голову...

Джеймс моргает, и все заканчивается.

— Получишь документы — можешь ехать, куда хочешь, — бесстрастно произносит Майкл и садится на место.

«Ты не потребуешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой? Не боишься, что сдам тебя?» — крутится на языке, но Джеймс не говорит ничего, просто смотрит в ответ пристально, пытаясь понять, разглядеть под этой бесстрастной маской что-то, что дало бы ответы на все вопросы.

Зачем Майкл это делает? Сперва рискует жизнью, организовывая побег из камеры, потом тащит с собой чуть ли не на другой конец света, помогает, терпит все обвинения и претензии. Джеймс не знает. Он не уверен, что готов узнать.

Майкл вдруг улыбается так, как умеет только он — и как точно не положено улыбаться особо опасным преступникам. Солнце заливает кухню, облизывает его фигуру как-то особенно ласково, и Майкл произносит как ни в чем не бывало:

— Нужно сходить за продуктами. Составишь компанию?

И Джеймс, помедлив, кивает.

От его прошлой жизни остались одни осколки, да и те засели в нем так, что необходимо вынуть, пока не истек кровью. И он вынет, обязательно. И залижет раны. А завтра будет завтра, и строить планы сейчас по меньшей мере глупо. Вообще-то, не менее глупо верить Фассбендеру, но иррациональная правда заключается в том, что Майкл, в отличие от бывших сослуживцев, его никогда не подводил. Может, потому, что ничего не обещал. И его признание — что он всего лишь отдавал долг, — кажется самым честным, что Джеймс слышал в последнее время.


End file.
